1000 tears
by margolane.parker
Summary: Her name is Ashley. To escape her past, she moves to Japan to live with her sister Inari. But she'll soon find out that the past can't be fled from for long. Rated M for later chapters. Pairings ken/OC daisuke/OC daisuke/Ken
1. Chapter 1

First of all before I start this fanfic I'd like to take a few minutes to explain a few things. This fic (while may not

Be the best fic I ever wrote) is one ive wanted to write for a long time. It takes place in an Alternate digimon 02 universe. There are some OC I have added to this story as well some OC digimon and a new method of digivolving called 'cyber gem digivolving' or gem digivolving for short.

Gem digivolving involves the use of a cyber gem. Those with a 'brand' of their crest can use a cyber gem equivalent to that crest( example the OC in this story has the brand of friendship so her cyber gem is the cyber sapphire.) A person can only have one gem. This is because the gems are the physical incarnations of the crest( unlike digimantles that just represent them.) A person is given their brand and gem based on their heart( example the OC in this story has the brand of friendship. She is friendly and always there for her friends. Her heart represents friendship.)

As I stated before there will be OC digimon as well. Here's a list and explanation of them.

Lytaramon: lunamons sapphire gem form. She resembles a mix between hare from monster rancher and dewott from pokemon. Her body is a teal blue color with white patches of fur.

Boomerdramon: a rookie level digimon that is black with blue at the tip of it's ears, tail, and claws. I resembles an altered version of impmon with wolf like features.

Sokidramon: opal gem form of boomerdramon. Resembles a giant part dragon part bird creature. Its body is adorned with black feathers.

Glidedramon: ruby gem form of agumon. A serpant digimon with metal wings ontop of its head as well as arms. Its red and black.

Puppupmon: a rookie level digimon that resembles a baby doberman. It has two spikes petruding from its back.

Drumarmon: topaz gem form of puppupmon. Its resembles a monkey with a large drumstick on it's back.

Its brown and black.

Shivamon: crystal gem form of renamon. A beautiful woman shaped digimon that controls ice. Her body is a white blue like color.

Ryolmon: rookie level digimon that helped kadaja during his reign as the digimon Kaiser. Resembles riolu from pokemon.

Valformon: emerald gem form of ryolmon. A digimon that resembles a red and white wyvern.

Ryukazanmon: sapphire gem form of wormmon. A water type dragon that excels on land just as well as if it was in the water.

Each cyber gem represents an element as well.

Sapphire: water friendship

Topaz: earth hope

Crystal: ice light

Opal: wind love

Ruby: fire courage

Emerald: darkness kindness

This means if another person were to aquire the same cyber gem as another person the digimon it was used on would be a type of digimon equivalent to the gem

Well now that you understand it read and enjoy. If you have any suggestion please feel free to tell thanks.


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer: i dont own digimon or any of its characters. Bandai has full ownersip over digimon.

authors intro: hey thanks for reading. any friendly suggestions are more then welcome. thanks and enjoy.

Part 1

"Good morning class." the teacher (mr. yuki) bowed slightly as he greeted the class of seventh graders that sat before him. Ken didnt particularly like Mr. Yuki and in return Mr. Yuki wasn't fond of ken either. it wasn't for and particular reason, ken

just never liked him from day one. Different personalities? Maybe.

"today we have a new student." he gestured to the girl standing next to him. "her name is Ashley. She's from america." Mr. Yuki gave Ashley a smile that seemed more of a wanting smile then friendly. A fake smile is all he recieves from her.'Pervert' she thought to herself.

Ken instantly took notice of the girl. She seemed different then anyone else in his class. She was obviously shorter then him( a good four to five inches if he were to guess.) Her eyes were a sharp blue color that matched her sapphire heart necklace. Her hair was a brown color and medium length. She had to be smart too. This was an advanced class after all. He smiled at her.

"Where would you like me to sit?" she asked as her eyes were fixed on the ex digimon kaiser. Her voice was soft and gentle. It matched her perfectly. Mr. yuki looked around and pointed to the empty desk next to ken.

" next to Mr. ichijouji." mr. yuki replied quickly. Ashley nodded and walked to her assigned desk and sat down. She glanced at ken. Her sharp blue eyes looking into his.

" Hi there." she whispered.

School had ended for the day. Ken stretched as he got out of his seat. Although a genius, he hated school. He hated most of the people there. They were either assholes to him, jealous of him, or wanted to date him then get in his pants. Ken absolutly hated it.

As he was walking down the hallway, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. In front of him was Ashley. She had changed from her school uniform to something more...revealing. She was wearing a see through unbuttoned white shirt. Under was a pink strapless bra. She had a black and pink mini skirt with black goth-like boots as well. to her leg was what appeared to be a gub hoister. obviously there was no gun in it but what appeared to be a cell phone.

"Hey Ashley." ken said quietly as he tried to keep his eyes at her face instead of her chest. Ashley chuckled.

"Not used to seeing such a sexy girl huh?" she asked as she ran both her hands down the sides of her body. Ken bit his lip. It was true. the only other girls he ever hung out with were hikari and miyako. They werent exactly sexy.

"I've heard of you" she continued. "people say you're a genius as well as an excellent athlete." She looked ken up and down then smiled. " cute as well."

"I know a thing or two." ken replied modestly.

Ashley grabbed kens arm. A tiny blush snuck across his face when she touched him. "I'm new here. maybe you can take some time to show me around mr. ichijouji?" she asked in a very seductive voice.

ken thought for a second. Tonight he had plans with daisuke. The auborn haired boy had been pestering ken to spend the night with him. But, normally, an attractive girl never paid much attention to ken. He weighed his options then came up with an idea.

" sure but if its ok with you can i bring a friend along?" ken asked. Sure daisuke could be annoying at times but he was a great friend and he knew Ashley would uave no problem with him. Plus he could keep his promise to daisuke and hang out with Ashley at the same time.

Ashley nodded. " sure why not?"

The odaiba mall had to be the biggesy mall this side of japan, as well as the biggest Ashley had ever seen. Ken could tell Ashley was impressed, the gasping sounds coming from her were a dead give away.

Aahley noticed a fountain a few feet away and ran to it. She looked down into it the water. it was so clear so pure. At the other end of the fountail was a waterfall. Ashley had never seen anything like it before. Ken smiled. He always found girls who were curious cute.

Ken looked up from Ashley when he heard his name being yelled. He recognized the voice instantly. It was daisuke. He was running at full speed towards him. Ken shook his head. Daisuke was causing a scene. Ashley looked up from the fountain too, her eyes wide at the scene she saw before her.

Daisuke stopped infront of ken and gave a goofy smile. " Hey kenny boy." daisuke said while panting heavily. Ken hated when daisuke called him that. He really only liked being called ken.

"Didnt have to make a damn scene daisuke." ken mummbled. Ashley looked at ken then at daisuke then back to ken again. She pat him on his back.

"It's ok Ken. He's just really excited to see you." She seemed always happy, always optimistic. Ken couldnt understand why.

When Daisuke noticed Ashley, a huge grin crosswd his face. She was absolutly the moat beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even more beautidul then hikari. "Hi there." Daisuke said trying to sound sexy.

Ashley looked at him. He was completly different then ken; more energetic, more outspoken, and appeared to be more optimistic then ken. He wasnt as attractive as ken though.

Ashley held her arm out "You must be daisuke." she smirked "im Ashley." Daisuke grabbed her hand tightly and shook it. He bit his lip then said " Nice to meet you se-." Ashley pulled her hand away sharply. Daisuke sighed. 'This chicks gonna be hard to get.' he though while pouting.

"You know ken," daisuke began " we were supposed to spend the night together." He glanced at Ashley, who was now standing at kens side. "we should invite her over too."

Ashley looked at ken confused. It was true she wanted to get to know ken and hang out with him, but spend the night with him? Ken looked at Ashley then to daisuke.

" I just met her but if you really-"

" I'll do it." Ashley quickly cut off ken. She wanted to get to know hom better and this was the perfect way to do so.

Daisuke cleared his throat then clenched his fists. In his mind, this was perfect. He'd hook up with her tonight even though he just met her. Even though he just met her, he felt he loved her. One would call it love at first site.

"Great. This will be great right ken?" Daisuke asked his friend anxiously. Ken nodded. It couldnt be the bad. Ashley seemed nice enough. Plus she was very attractive. "Well lets go back to my place." Daisuke suggested anxiously.

Ashleu stretched then smiled in a cocky way at Daisuke. "I'm hungry. I wanna get something to eat first." Ashley looked around and noticed a sign pointing north saying 'food court'. She started walking in said direction. "I'm from America Daisuke," She began. " I very rarely ate japanesse food while living there."

After enjoying lunch in the food court, the brown haired girl was on her way to the auborn haired boys appartment. Pleasent was probably an exageration. Daisuke had talked the whole time, telling her about himself. Though entertaining at first, it got old quite fast and ken saw this.

Ken was walking next to Ashley. Ken loved the attention she gave him. Its as if all she wanted to do was be next to him, even if she only spoke every so often.

Daisuke was walking ahead of them, eagerly planning this once in a lifetime event. A cute american girl who, from the conversation they had at lunch, liked anime and video games. What a find! All daisuke could think about was her, her body, and him inside her. True he had never had sex before, but he had to start sometime. He felt a tingle-y feeling in his cock. He had to stop thinking about her for the time being.

After about a twenty minute walk they arrived ad Daisukes appartment. He fished for the key in his pocket. When he found it he unlocked the door and gestured everyone to come inside. His parents and older sister were gone for a week. This was perfect.


End file.
